Videl and Gohan
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Yes one of those few and rare Gohan and Videl fics. Please R


Videl and Gohan  
By Lady Bulma   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan walked up to his new school. It was his first time ever in a school. A big change from being home schooled when he wasn't on Namek or battling some android. He first had to find the principle's office. From there he would get his schedual. He quickly got lost and began walking in circles. Eventually he asked a beautiful black haired girl for directions. "Um, excuse me, but could you point me in the direction of the principals office?" The girl turned around and looked at him. To Gohan she was the most enchanting figure he had ever seen.   
  
"It is right there." She pointed across the hall.   
  
"Hahahaha......um.....thank you." ~That was stupid.~ He walked across the hall to get his schedual. The girl continued to stare at him.   
  
She sat down at her desk. She could already tell it was going to be an interesting day. The teacher stood up to make an annoucment. "Class we have a new student today. His name is Son Gohan. He just transfered here from being home schooled. Also he has earned the highest score ever in the high school entrance exam. ~Oh great another geek. We need another one of those! NOT!~ All of the other girls were sighing. The entire school was filled with geeks and jerks. All of the cute guys only dated the most popular girls. There were about three cute guys in the school. ~I can see why no one will date me. Look at me. I am wearing a t-shirt that says fight and my dad is Mr. Satan. Of course all of the guys are afriad of me.~ Gohan walked into the room smiling. He immediatly recoginzed the girl from earlier. "Gohan. You will sit next to Satan Videl. She is the girl right there with the pig tails. ~OH MY GOD! She just put the hottest guy I have ever seen right next to me!~  
  
"Hi. I am Gohan."  
  
"Hi. I am Videl." He smiled at her and took out a note book to get to work on the notes and instructions the teacher was giving. All through out the day they found out they had the same schedual. ~This is so crazy! I can't believe my luck.~ Gohan was at his locker which was only a few down from Videl's grabbing his book bag to go home when some crazy blonde haired girl walked up to him.   
  
"Hiiii! I'm Elizabeth. If you need help with anything just tell me. Tehee!'  
  
"Umm...Thanks. I gotta go now. Bye. See ya later Videl."   
  
"Bye Gohan. Elizabeth could you come here for a moment?" Gohan walked out the door. When the coast was clear Videl began. "Please, let me have him. Don't interfer. If he doesn't like me then you can have him."  
  
"I will give you one month. At the end of one month if you still haven't gotten him to go out with you then he is mine."  
  
"Deal." ~This is so cool. I have to have him. He is just so sweet.~ She took off towards her house. When she got home there were a number of messages asking her about her deal with Elizabeth. ~It is going to be a long night.~  
  
  
Gohan went straight to his room. He needed to get some homework done. ~Videl is so cute. I am going to ask her to hang out with me sometime. Tomorrow would be good. I need to stop thinking about her so I can do my work. It is going to be a long night.~  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Videl woke up earilier than usual. She wanted to take time to get ready for school. Befroe she would throw on any old outfit, but today she wanted to look nice for Gohan. Deciding wearing a skirt would be a little too insane for her she settled on her normal outfit. She then carefully put her hair into pigtales.   
  
When she got to school all the girls had crowded around Gohan. She could see he was getting annoyed. "Hey Gohan!"   
  
"Videl! Hey glad to see ya!" He pushed his way through the crowds. He just had to reach her. Eventually he made it through. "Would you like to hang out some time?"  
  
"Sure! ~Try to sound casual Videl!~ When?"  
  
"How about tonight after school?"  
  
"Yeah I can do that."  
  
"Great." He grabbed her hand and lead her inside. "We better hurry or else we are going to be late." ~ Chill Videl! He is just holding your hand. No big deal. Of course it is! What am I talking about?! Gotta calm down. Gotta calm down.~ Every girl in the building glared at her. They were all jealous of Gohan picking her. She just smiled sweetly back at all of them.   
  
The day was over quickly and soon Videl found herself in the parking lot next to Gohan. He took out his box of capsules and began searching for the one with the car or motorcycle in it. ~Since I can't fly home I will have to drive. Which one was it again? Five? Nine? Eighteen? This could take a while. I hope she doesn't get annoyed.~ "Who! how did you get so many capsules?"  
  
"Huh? Oh my family is friends with Bulma and Vegeta. My dad is best friends with both of them. Although Vegeta will never admit that Dad is his friend."  
  
"Cool. My dad is mayor and even he dosen't really know anyone at Capsule Corp." Gohan continued to look for the correct capsule. ~It has to be nine. Well no point in guessing. Let's open up nine.~ He opened up the capsule. A motorcycle pooped out. He took Videl's hand and helped her up. The drive home was only about an hour.   
  
~Why is Gohan so late?! The boy will have to study extra hard tonight.~ Chichi was beginning to worry. Her son was over two hours late. She decided to go outside and look for him. From the porch she could see Gohan riding up in a motorcycle with a girl. ~Grandchildren!~ "Hello Gohan."  
  
"Hi Mom. This is my friend Videl." He getured to the girl walking up to them.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Son."  
  
"Hello. Please call me Chichi."  
  
"Alright." Videl smiled at her.  
  
"Okay. Mom were going to be studying in my room, so please don't desturb us."  
  
"Oh sure. You to go on and...study." She smiled slyly at them. ~Oh, please Mom NO! It isn't like that! I wish it was though.~  
  
"Come on." He took her hand for a second time that day and lead her to his room. ~Chill Videl! Chill! CHILL!~ Over all his room was rather neat wit hthe exception of papers stacked on a table by the door. The room was a square. On one wall was a huge book shelf overstuffed. On the opisite wall was a bed and a desk. The bed was neatly made and the desk was in perfect order. On it was a computer. By the desk was a large window. The other wall had a clock and a few pictures hanging on it. This was the wall with the door. "Videl? Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh ya. Let's get started." They tried to study, but they couldn't stop talking. Eventually they gave up and continued their dicussion. They were stopped by Chichi.  
  
"We are going to eat in a half an hour. Videl, would you like to join us?"   
  
"Sure. Let me just call my dad and see if it is okay."  
  
"Of course. The phone is in the kitchen." ~Please don't be at home tonight Dad. I wanna eat with the Sons. Good, the answereing machine is coming up. That means he is busy.~ "Yeah it is okay."  
  
"Great. We will be starting when Goku wakes up from his nap."  
  
"Mom, you spoke too soon." Gohan pointed over to the ktichen table. Goku and Goten were sitting next to each other. Each had a knife in one hand and a fork in the other with napkins tied around thier necks. Gohan and Chichi began laughing. ~This house is so friendly. I wish my dad and I could live like this. I hate our huge house. It is so cold and lonely.~ Gohan pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She quickly sat down and waited for Chichi to finish setting up. She decided that she wanted to help.  
  
"Do you need any help Chichi?"  
  
"No. You just sit here. Gohan introduce her to the rest of your family." Goku and Goten were both staring at her.  
  
"Oh of course. Videl this is my dad Goku and my little brother Goten."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." Chichi walked in with the last platter of food. ~I sure hope that she didn't make all this food for me.~ Goku stared at the food drolling.  
  
"Don't even think about it Goku. Let me serve oour guest first." Chichi served everyone at the table. Goku then began the family prayer.  
  
"Thank you Dende for all of this wonderful food. Amen." Everyone reapeted the last phrase and dug in. ~Who is Dende? Wow. I guess they she needed to make all this food. I have more than I can eat on my plate right now.~ The meal was quickly over. Gohan motioned her to follow him outside. It was getting dark out.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me over. I had a lot of fun."  
  
"Would you.......~Just ask her Gohan.~ ...like to.....go........wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" ~There you said it.~  
  
"Of course." ~Ah! He is mine!~   
  
"Here let me take you home." He picked her up and flew her home. ~How are we doing this?!~ They eventually reached the Satan residence. The place was big. No it was huge. He put her down. "You live here?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"It is so big!"  
  
"Too big. I'll see ya tomorrow Gohan."  
  
"Yeah." He kissed her on the lips. Then he took off waving to her. ~I'd better call Elizbeth and tell her what just happened. I not only won the deal, but I finally found someone sweet, nice, cute, funny, etc.~ Videl continued to go on about Gohan until she realized that she was still outside and it was raining.  
  
The End  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: I decided to write this because there aren't enough Gohan and Videl fics out there. I hoped you all liked it. Please review. =^_^=  



End file.
